Naruto of the rings
by 61394
Summary: naruto filled with rage at Konoha awakens an ancinet ring which helps him gain the power to become a genin alot sooner then in canon not greenlantern crossover other anime and tv refrences or appearences rated T for now
1. Chapter 1

Naruto of the rings

Hi I know this was originally a poll choice but I just couldn't let this idea go unread don't worry Naruto of the sand will probably be my next story

If you want otherwise vote vote vote now on to the story

* * *

A nine year old Naruto was running from a crowd of civilians who were being led by ninja

"Get him"

"Kill him"

"Avenge the Yodaime"

'The Yodaime what did I ever do to the Yodaime' Naruto

Naruto tripped over a tree root and fell onto his orange wearing butt and he knew he was going to die by these glaring villagers never going to be Hokage never would even be a ninja while the teme Sasuke got to be a ninja it made him so mad

Just then a red light erupted from the ground

"The demon is attacking us" shouted one of the civilians

"Run for your lives" one of the ninja said as they ran for the hills

"**Those fools dare to call themselves human beings pathetic weaklings**"

"Whose there"

"**Don't be afraid little one I mean you no harm**" Naruto turned to see a blood red ring "**Your rage at this village has awakened me with my help you will become a shinobi so powerful that all will know your name**"

Naruto held out his hand and the ring went onto his ring finger from the ground

"**Say the oath and learn to use your rage**"

"**The power of the crimson red**

**Can lead your soul away from dread**

**And heal the deepest wounds of hate**

**Let no one else decide your fate**"

said Naruto from the ground a red lantern rose from the ground and into Narutos hand

"**And now let your training begin**"

* * *

A week later Iruka looked at Naruto he had cut class for a week probably to train Iruka added as an afterthought he still wore orange shorts and a black t shirt with the Uzumaki swirl on it

But in place of the orange vest he was now wearing a red vest and a strange logo on the back and a ring on his left hand with the same logo

Iruka looked at his written test score it wasn't perfect but better than Iruka had expected "All right Naruto now to pass the exam you have to perform a clone jutsu"

"Can it be any kind of clone" asked Naruto "Because I have too much chakra to do a normal clone"

"Sure as long as you can make three clones"

Naruto then performed his signature hand sign "multi shadow clone jutsu" a huge explosion of smoke when the smoke cleared the room was filled with at least one hundred Narutos

"Nice job Naruto you passed from now on we're comrades" said Iruka before giving Naruto a headband

"Thanks Iruka sensei can you still treat me to ramen"

Iruka laughed "Sure thing Naruto sure thing"

The next morning Iruka was assembled in front of the full shinobi and civilian council along with various Jonins from his chair Sarutobi sat with his two former teammates flanked him

"Well Iruka how did Naruto Kun do" asked Sarutobi

"Naruto had an average score on his written test and in the practical exam was able to create one hundred shadow clones I passed him and treated him to ramen"

"Umino how dare you pass that thing it is unworthy to be a shinobi" said Koharu

"Any nine year old who can make a hundred clones with a B rank ninjutsu can be a ninja" said Shikaku Nara

"Besides he already had his ninja id picture taken to revoke his license would be wrong" said Inoichi Yamanaka

"Why not everyone knows what he is" said one of the civilian council members

"He is a boy not the nine tails" growled Tsume Inuzuka

"The small minded opinions of the civilians is not the problem right now what should be focused on what team Naruto Kun should be placed on" said Sarutobi

"But what about Sasuke Sama" said Koharu

"Sasuke didn't take the exam so why are we even discussing this Naruto is the only one in my class who even attempted to take the exam and is the only one who passed so we are not discussing Sasuke" said Iruka

The shinobi council fought a losing battle not to laugh at the gob smacked expressions on the old bats face but soon realized they couldn't hold it back and laughed

"How dare you shinobi laugh at our great elders" shouts Asuka Chang the leader of the civilian council

"Pretty easily" said Choza Akimichi "they look like they swallowed a salmon whole"

"It's troublesome but Choza is right" Shikaku laughs

"Where are going to put Naruto"

* * *

The next day Naruto walked into a room in the academy full of twelve year olds wearing their headbands

"Look at him" one of the girls said

"He's so cute" another one said before they surrounded him

"**Run Naruto Run!**" Naruto heard in his head and that's what Naruto did hiding behind a kid in a red hoodie and black pants under the desk next to him was a blood hound puppy

"I feel sorry for you kid" the kid said "I'll never understand why girls like cute things so much"

"I actually feel bad for Sasuke Teme" Naruto said "Oh god I'll have to wash my mouth with soap"

Just then the instructor walked in "alright everyone in their seats and zip it"

The students were all in their seats

"All right team one will be Gin Inuzuka Akemi Chang and Naruto Uzumaki your sensei will be Kizashi Haruno"

Naruto zoned out while the rest of the teams were announced

Once the other teams cleared out for lunch besides Gin his dog Gao and a girl wearing a red tank top black shinobi pants and ninja sandals with a katana strapped to her back she had brown hair that went to the middle of her neck she wore her head band around her forehead like Naruto and Gin

She walked over to them "Hi my names Akemi but you probably already knew that"

"The names Naruto"

"The name is Gin Inuzuka and this is my partner Gao"

Gao barked from his place under the desk

"So since we're going to be teammates I say we learn about each others skills so we can work together as a team" said Akemi

"Yeah that makes sense I'll start my name id Gin Inuzuka I'm from the Inuzuka clan my strengths are coordinated attacks with my partner Gao and genjutsu I like meat playing with my partner and my clan I don't like vegetables cats or people who don't take being a shinobi seriously my goal is to one day be a Jonin sensei"

"Okay I'll go next my name is Naruto Uzumaki I'm an early graduate my talents are ninjutsu and my ring"

"Your ring" asked Gin

"I found a week before I took the exam it lets me challenge my rage and turn it into a weapon the problem is it has to be recharged with a battery I keep in my apartment I like ramen my sensei Iruka and training I don't like how long it takes to make ramen the last Uchiha Sasuke Teme and a good chunk of the villagers in this village my dream is to be Hokage and gain everyone's respect"

"Well I guess it's my turn my name is Akemi Chang my family was once from the land of mushrooms but immigrated here during the third great ninja war my talents are taijutsu and samurai style sword techniques I like my family and training I don't like fan girls or the elders on the council and my goal is like Narutos to be the first female Hokage"

"Then I guess we're rivals Akemi Chan"

"And I look forward to it Naruto Kun"

Just then a man on the instructors desk wearing the usual Jonin uniform the odd thing about him was his hair it was a dark pink and shaped like a lotus blossom

"Congratulations"

"On what"

"Well you passed I was going to have you do the test the other genins have to do but then I said Nah if you three can talk openly with each other than the test is pointless"

"So does that mean" asked Naruto

"Yep you are all shinobi of Konoha meet me at training ground 44 for training at noon"

"Hai Kizashi sensei"

* * *

And that's the end of the chapter read review you know the drill say anything about my punctuation and feel my wrath


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto of the rings

Hello again that's right I'm updating twice in the same day and remember read review vote on my poll and all that jazz

* * *

The next day at noon Naruto Gin and Akemi walked to the gates of the forest of death

"You've got to be kidding me" said Naruto

"You can say that again" said Gin

Just then Kizashi appeared on the fence "welcome to training ground 44 also known as the forest of death"

"Why are we training here"

"That's a good question for the next week we will train here you will work on team work and survival skills and as a reward" Kizashi took out three scrolls

"For Gin a list of D C and B rank genjutsu"

"For Akemi the style of the great samurai Kenshin Himura"

"And for Naruto a scroll of B and A rank ninjutsu"

The three members of team 1 were drooling over the techniques in those scrolls a week in a deadly forest was totally worth the techniques in the scroll

"so team 1 lets go in"

"Hai Kizashi sensei" as the three walked in after their sensei

It had been a week since team 1 had entered the forest of death at the moment Kizashi was against a tree as he watched Naruto spar against his older teammates

Naruto blocked a strike from Akemi with a kunai before being hit by Gin and his fang over fang only to disappear in smoke

"Dang he's really getting good at that" said Gin sniffing with Gao for where Naruto will pop up

From the trees above them a small army of Naruto leaped down each one with a red energy kunai in hand "Red lantern style a hundred falling blades" each of the Naruto clones threw their energy Kunai at their two team mates below

Gin Gao and Akemi dodged but before the Kunai hit the ground they vanished only for two Naruto clones to appear out of the ground and give a roundhouse kick to in his comrades stomach

"All right that's enough the winner is Naruto"

The Naruto clones all dissipated giving the original a massive headache "Ow man my head"

"I warned you Naruto to not dispel all your clones at once"

"Well I still get to pick where we eat lunch" countered Naruto

"True all right team 1 to Ichiraku's" said Kizashi

As team 1 was walking towards Ichiraku's a Jonin wearing sunglasses and his head band like a bandanna appeared

"Kizashi San the council wishes to speak to Naruto Uzumaki"

"On what grounds Naruto hasn't done anything to this village" 'though I might if they want to do what I think they're going to do'

"I am unaware all I know is to bring Naruto Uzumaki before the civilian council and I am permitted to use force if I have to"

"Well you won't have to come on Naruto"

"Hai Kizashi sensei"

* * *

When team one and their escort entered the council room along with the civilian council were the elders Homura and Koharu Mizuki one of the academy teachers who taught Naruto and Sasuke

"What is the meaning of this" asked Kizashi knowing any loophole he could have used was thrown out the window with the elders here

"Simple Haruno Mizuki please tell the soon to be retired again Jonin what you told us"

"Of course great and mighty council I have evidence that Naruto Uzumaki cheated on his genin exam to become a genin of our great village I also have evidence that Naruto Uzumaki was only able to use a jutsu as powerful as the shadow clone jutsu because of what he truly is"

"What are you talking about" shouted Naruto "I didn't cheat!"

"Of course that's what you would say Nine tailed fox"

"Mizuki you know that what you speak of is forbidden" Kizashi said

"The youth of Konoha will be lied to no longer"

"Everyone knows that the Yodaime Hokage died to save this village from the nine tails but what the younger generation doesn't know is that he sealed the beast into a newborn the child's mind was destroyed by the demon creating the blonde brat in red before you"

"That's ridiculous" said Gin "If Naruto were the nine tailed fox he would have leveled this place years ago"

"Our great Yodaime knew it would seek vengeance so he made sure the beast couldn't access its vast power" said Homura saying a possible awnser

"No wonder you're a ninja you filthy demon" said Sasuke

"**I will not allow my user to be called a demon by these morons**"

"_**I will not allow my name be desecrated by being called a demon in human form**_"

Suddenly Narutos eyes glowed red each different one took on the symbol that was on his ring and vest

(the red lantern symbol)

The other becoming like a fox eyes

"**You will not insult my user by calling him that over grown flea bag**"

"_**I agree with the tacky ring I am not and was never this blonde hairless ape I mean look at him he's a blonde nincompoop do you really think someone who's been around for centuries would be this stupid**_"

"The seal is being broken the nine tails is going to regain it's true form" shouted Asuka

"**Be lucky your daughter is in the room or I would speak my full opinion you racist swine the seal is not being weakened only turned slightly that the nine tails can speak his mind when I allow it**"

"Look at the demon it lies through its teeth" said Mizuki "take the ring"

Mizuki then tried that only to be sent flying backwards into a wall

"**Did I forget to mention the security protocol where only Naruto or someone he cares for can take the ring off my bad**" the ring said sarcastically

"_**Nice one you tacky piece of jewelry**_" said the nine tails

"Is anyone else getting a headache from this" asked Akemi to see Gin and Kizashi nod in agreement

"Well if you're not the demon let me use you I am an Uchiha can use far better than this demon"

"**Wow your more spoiled then I thought it's hard to imagine you ever be remotely pleasant but the awnser is a big fat NO Naruto awakened me from my slumber with his rage at this village you have no rage only arrogance and jealousy**"

Just then Sarutobi and a squad of ANBU burst into the room "what in kami is going on here" he shouted

* * *

Okay am going to end the chapter here yes the red lantern ring is a little out of character so what Its Fanfiction

Speaking of should I do a girl Naruto one shot review yes or no


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto of the rings

And now for chapter three of Naruto of the rings

Vote on the poll

In our last chapter here is where we left off

* * *

"What in Kami is going on here" Sarutobi shouted

"Hokage Sama we can explain" said Asuka

"Yes mother explain how on the word of this person" she says glaring at Mizuki "how Naruto cheated on the genin exam by being the nine tails even when you heard the nine tails call him a blonde nincompoop"

This caused Sarutobi to stiffen "Could you repeat the last part again I could have sworn I heard you say you heard the nine tails speak"

"We all did Hokage Sama" said Kizashi "according to Narutos ring it can allow the nine tails to speak through Naruto without jeopardizing the seal"

"This doesn't matter even if he isn't the nine tails despite his obvious lie he is a jinchuriki and is the weapon of Konoha we demand he take off his ring and give it to someone who is far more deserving"

"Oh and who is this far more deserving shinobi bring him forward for I don't see anyone but Naruto who deserves to wear his ring"

"Then your blind I'm the last member of the Uchiha clan and I deserve the ring one his hand it gave him the power to become a genin before me"

"You're not very smart are you the ring needs rage to be power it and you've got no rage only arrogance and jealousy"

"I'll show you rage" Sasuke charged only to be blocked by Akemi with her sword at his neck "step closer Sasuke Uchiha and I'll kill you" said Akemi flaring her killer intent

"You can't do that you would be executed you foreign commoner" Homura said

Asuka slammed her hand on the table "do you really think you can threaten my daughter in front of me"

"Rather easily we needed to stop you from adopting the thing by telling you your husband died from overexposure to the nine tails chakra instead of lung cancer" said Koharu

The killing intent instantly doubled "ANBU" at the sound of their Kage a squad of anbu appeared "arrest my former teammates on grounds of treason" the anbu quickly responded grabbing Homura and Koharu and binding their hands behind their back

"You can't do this to us Hiruzen"

"Tobirama sensei would be ashamed of what you two have become" said Hiruzen with a sad voice "anbu take them away" the Anbu nodded and had them disappear in a poof of smoke

"Hokage Sama what about their pet" Asuka asked looking at Sasuke who still had her daughters sword at his throat

"I won't execute a child Sasuke will return to his class and he may attempt the exam next year or at the end of his remaining two years in the academy"

"But he has power I need power to kill Itachi"

"Power is earned Teme not given" said Naruto "I only use my ring when I have to I rely on my own power would you be able to say the same"

"what power you're the dead last the loser you have no power other then that ring and the demon in your gut" Sasuke was then punched in the face by said dead last

"How's that for power Teme" said Naruto

Akemi sheathed her blade and Gao walked over to the pompous survivor and peed all over his face

"Good dog!" Team 1 says

"I've heard of being pissed off before but pissed on is a new one" said Kizashi

"Let's talk in my office shall we" said Sarutobi "Asuka will you be joining us"

"Uh Hai Hokage Sama" Asuka stuttered out

* * *

In the Hokage's office were the three genin one Jonin one civilian council member and the Sandaime Hokage

"Well Asuka I've looked over your files and it says before immigrating to Konoha you were a master samurai who killed two Iwa Jonin seven Chunin and fifteen genin"

"Hai Hokage Sama but I chose to retire when I was pregnant with Akemi"

"You were head of the orphan care program but it seems after you planned to adopt Naruto my teammates gave you falsified stories of how your husband died were promoted to head of the civilian council my guess is since they couldn't directly control the council they made a puppet ruler ergo you"

"Hai Hokage sama and I'm eternally ashamed for believing those old bastards"

"Yes but unfortunately the rest of the council truly does hate Naruto and are petitioning for his banishment and revoking his shinobi license so the best way to get Naruto out of their minds is if he's out of the village"

"How will you do that Hokage Sama" asked Gin

"Simple team 1 I will be sending you on a b rank mission"

Sarutobi pulled out a file in it were pictures of two a red haired girl the same age as Naruto and a boy about twelve with caramel colored skin and black hair

"These children were kidnapped from their villages both were orphans the daimyo does not want random children being abducted from his nation team 1 you will hunt down the kidnappers and return the orphans to their respective villages"

"Hai Hokage Sama"

"Very well team 1 pack for at least a month oh and Naruto you should probably bring your ring's battery"

Naruto was shocked "Do you really think I didn't know where you were doing your week long training session plus everything has a weakness be it jutsu weapon or shinobi and your ring is it's need to be recharged"

"Dang I didn't think anyone would figure it out unless I told them" said Naruto laughing

"Well dismissed you have a mission to go on"

"Hai Hokage Sama"

* * *

ending chapter here


	4. a challenge is afoot

A challenge is afoot (what ever that means)

To all my Naruto fans I challenge you to my

**NARUTO JINCHURIKI OF SOMETHING OTHER THEN THE KYUBI CHALLENGE **

The rules are on my profile

leave a reveiw or pm me if you want to do it


	5. Chapter 6

Naruto of the rings

* * *

Last time on Naruto of the rings

"Simple team 1 I will be sending you on a b rank mission"

Sarutobi pulled out a file in it were pictures of two a red haired girl the same age as Naruto and a boy about twelve with caramel colored skin and black hair

"These children were kidnapped from their villages both were orphans the daimyo does not want random children being abducted from his nation team 1 you will hunt down the kidnappers and return the orphans to their respective villages"

"Hai Hokage Sama"

"Very well team 1 pack for at least a month oh and Naruto you should probably bring your ring's battery"

Naruto was shocked "Do you really think I didn't know where you were doing your week long training session plus everything has a weakness be it jutsu weapon or shinobi and your ring is it's need to be recharged"

"Dang I didn't think anyone would figure it out unless I told them" said Naruto laughing

"Well dismissed you have a mission to go on"

"Hai Hokage Sama"

* * *

Team 1 was walking down a road through the woods "So what's the plan Kizashi sensei" asked Gin

"We will head to the village of the more recent abduction and see if we can find anything we can trace to the abductees and the kidnappers"

"So would we be dealing with other ninjas" asked Akemi

"Wait there are other ninja villages" asked Naruto

"Ok Naruto I'll explain it" an image of the elemental continent appears behind her "our world is divided into multiple nations each with ninja villages each of these villages have their own cultures and training methods there are five villages who can call their leaders Kage they are the village hidden in the sand in the land of wind the village hidden in the mist in the land of water the village hidden in the clouds in the land of lightning and the village hidden in the stone in the land of earth"

"Oh I get it wait why wasn't this stuff taught at the academy"

"Because the academy is there to teach you how to be shinobi why they don't teach students about other villages I don't know" said Kizashi

Two hours later they were still walking when Gin and Gao stopped "What is it"

"I hear the sound of blades clashing and I smell blood" said Gin

"Lead the way Gin"

"Right" Gin and Gao leaped into the trees followed by Akemi Naruto and Kizashi until they stopped at a clearing in the clearing standing there was a man with long red hair with a cross shaped scar on his cheek in a men's kimono crossing blades with a man wearing a white one shouldered vest over a grey shirt grey pants and black ninja sandals another person dressed the same as the ninja with a small child over his shoulder

The two break apart "You will surrender my son that you will or else"

"Or else what this brat will one day be unrivaled in swordsmen ship he belongs in the cloud village"

"The cloud village are they the ones kidnapping orphans" asked Akemi

"Taking orphans I could understand but what's so great about this guy's kid" asked Naruto

"Long red hair cross shaped scar on his cheek I can't believe I didn't recognize him that's the Battōsai Kenshin Himura"

"Oh kami those Cloud ninja are going to die"

"Perhaps you would be right but you aren't cloud ninja you are simply imitating cloud ninjas as their Kekkei Genkai Corps whose job is to infiltrate and take Jutsus and abduct orphans although abducting orphans is usually better for said orphan as they receive a home you are not the Kekkei Genkai corps as they wear dark blue flak jackets that protect the neck you are imitating Cloud ninjas"

"Well your observations are correct Battōsai but now we can't let you live" the man began making hand signs "fire style fire dragon jutsu" from his mouth a dragon made of fire came out Kenshin easily moved out of the way before striking the shinobi who cast the jutsu and slammed the dull end of his sword into his skull

"All right enough standing here team 1 move in capture the other shinobi and do not harm the son of the Battōsai"

"Right"

The other phony cloud ninja was about to retreat when he found himself surrounded in what looked like burning blood that bound his arms and hands while a girl grabbed the kid they were supposed to grab and put him down he was then hit by two miniature tornadoes that slammed him against a tree

Surrounding him were the girl the Battōsai and his brat a kid with blonde hair an Inuzuka and a Jonin with pink hair

"You will tell us what we wish to know are you the one abducting children"

"A mission is a mission like it is for all shinobi"

"Why are you doing it?"

"The will of fire will be cleansed"

"What in Kami does that mean?"

"it means the will of fire has lost its path the next generation must be protected but the leaf has become corrupted there are those who say the village is filled with those who say they act in the best interest of the village when all they do is act in their own best interests the leaf has stood for ninety years and the only way it will preserve is to burn the corrupted roots before it is too late"

"Where are the other two orphans that you've abducted?"

"You'll never find them besides there better off where they are the girl was hated by her village as much as a jinchuriki and the boys home was about to be attacked by Orochimaru plus the others the corrupt of Konoha will die" the ninja then fell over dead

Kizashi examined him "a suicide seal"

"Thank you for helping me rescue my son" said Kenshin

"It was no problem great Battōsai" said Kizashi

"Uh mr. Himura would you train me in your swords style"

"I don't see why not"

* * *

Meanwhile in a cavern under the Hokage Monument the two elders were standing before a army of civilian ninja

"The Hokage is allowing that demon among us we will take the leaf as ours"

"Hai elders Sama"

* * *

And that is the chapter and apparently that petition is old so blame the guy who had it as their updated chapter in this year


End file.
